A Stray and a Clone
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Tim Drake's mentor/mom is Catwoman, Godmom is Poison Ivy, BestFriends:Jason Todd;young drug dealer,StephanieBrown;daughter of arms dealer,CassandraCain;Steph body guard, he didnt plan having a big crush on Superboy at first sight inspired by dauntingfire
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **AStray and a Clone

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **KonXTim

**Summary: **Catwoman took in Tim Drake as a son and she became his mentor. Tim took the name of Stray and caught the clone's attention on his first diamond raid.

**Note: **This story is inspired by a drawing from dauntingfire from deviant art, where she drew Selina Kyle's sidekick and the drawing was awesome that I had to write this lol. There is still Dick as Robin but I'm going to make him 15 instead of 13, there is also Jason Todd(17), Stephanie Brown (16). Cassandra Cain (16)

**Chapter 1: **Enter Stray

"Timothy Drake, I'm so proud of you! You brought perfect scores home again!" a women with short black hair yelled as she engulf a boy of fifteen into a hug.

"Selina come on, you know I would bring perfect grades. It's the less I can do since you adopted me and train me" Tim said as he hug his adopted mother back.

"I know but can't I be a proud adopted mother?" Selina told him as she let go and went into the kitchen to get the cat food. Tim collected the cat bowls and set them on the counter. He smiled as the white car jump up and he started to pet her soft fur. It's been about two years since Tim's parents where murder and Selina pulled him from the burning building. At first she was relented to adopt him but when he told her who she really was, he got her attention. He demonstrated his genies level by telling her who Batman and Robin really where and Selina couldn't help and agree to adopt him and train him. In the end both really started to care for each other as mother and son.

"So you successfully with the diamond raid? What Bats didn't show up?" Tim asked as he walk to the soup and started to serve himself a bowl to eat. He then turned to watched Selina put the cat food in the bowls and set it on the ground.

"Nope, he is busy with the new Young Justice. I'm thinking he doesn't have time for me" Selina said as she mock acted all hurt causing Tim to laugh and chock on the soup he just put in his mouth.

"Come on Timmy, lets get you out and see your training in action" Selina said as she went to her room which Tim conclude she was going to change.

"Your costume is on top your bed and I must say I did a great job with it" she said and closed the door while Tim sighed.

"You know what Lily, I'm scared to even see what she made me" Tim said to the white cat from the counter but it just meow.

"Yup I can't believe I'm going to war this" Tim said as he towers the costume which laid on his bed. He put on the cargo pants (where tight) and boots it wasn't bad, except it kind of showed his butt. He clips the belt pouch around his slim waist. He then zips up the tight leather shirts that outline his chest muscle. Finally, he put on the elbow gloves, which were similar to Selina's claw but his was more masculine. Tim walked to the mirror and look himself over and could help and blush of how sexy he looked.

'Dam Selina, just because you have a leather suit and whip doesn't mean I want to wear it to' Tim thought as he turned and saw all his muscles were outlined from shoulder to calves.

"Wow if you weren't my adopted son and a few years older I would so seduce you into a bed" Selina said causing Tim to jump in surprised, and his face turned bright red.

"Mum! Don't say that!"

"What after today, women would flaw over you. Here is a jacket and your mask" Selina said and handed him the biker jacket (like Jason Todd as Red Hood) and put on a black mask (like Nightwing's but the sides were extended to look like cat ears from the side).

"Thanks mum…"Tim said embarrassed about his outfits but started to like it.

"Well come on Stray lets go! The night is young"

"Stray? Well, It could have been worse. She could have called me Kitten" Tim said and dive out of the window and followed Catwoman.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said Bats was busy" Stray yelled as he flip to the next building with Catwoman by his side.<p>

"Well guess he decided I was especial" Catwoman said to him as both dodge another Bat arrange.

"Stray, I would lead Bats away, and you will head home with the loot" Catwoman told him and before Stray could argue she flipped left to the next building Stray stopped and watched Catwoman leading Batman away from him. Sighing is somewhat frustration Stray turn back and scalded the abandoned building and without much attention he dived inside. Stray did a summersault and stood up but tense when he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. He glances to the left and saw Robin and his team of Young Justice, and he then turned his eyes to the right and saw Clayface.

"This day can't get any worse" Stray whispered and flipped backwards when Clayface slam a fist where he once stood.

"Hey Clayface, I'm sure Catwoman won't like it if damage her hard work" Stray said as he tried to keep Clayface attention. He jumped in the air and threw the ice pellets he got had in his belt but it had little effect on the clay person. Stray legs connected to the floor and he somersaulted into a run. He keep on running never leaving letting his eyes leave Clayface form. It was a mistake. Stray did not pay attention to his path, resulted into a collusion with a body mass that was about twice his size. The force Stray had produced, send the both of them crashing down the stairs.

"Superboy!"

'Shit its going to hurt' Stray thought as he embraced himself for the hard stairs awaiting for him. His eyes widen as a pair of strong arm's wrap around him and shield him from the impacts. Rolling to the bottom of the stairs Stray let out a painful grunts as he laid flat in his back and a heavy body mass on top of him. Stray open his eyes and came to face with a boy resembling Superman. He couldn't help and hold his breath when Stray's eyes meet the boys. The boy's icy blue eyes held so much pain that Stray couldn't help raise him hands and gently touch Superboy's cheeks. Stray didn't know what posse him, but he ran the tip of his claws from Superboy's cheeks to the neck and back up to the ears. What surprise him the most was Superboy did no attempt to stop him but instead encourage Stray with a growl.

Stray's eyes widen and threw Superboy to the left while he rolled to the right in a cat crawl potion. The spot they used to lay now held a broken crate of ammo, which could have killed him. (Manybe not Superboy) Going through his pouch Stray found some shock pellets and had a theory it would wake up the person inside the clay. Stray took the whip (sighing because it was more Catwoman's style and not his own, he would rather have a garbling hook) and whipped to the support beam. He swung his way to Clayface and threw the pellets at the man of clay. As Stray landed on the floor across Clayface and retracted the whip around his waist, and Clayface started to dissolve.

"Thank you for your help!" a girly voice yelled causing Stray to jump and raise him hand in front of his face.

"Well your welcome but he attacked me first" Stray said and readjusted his stolen goods.

'Shit' Stray thought as the window broke, and he started to head for the opposite window.

"I see Catwoman couldn't distract you enough, Batman" Stray said, and he inched closer to his exit but bump into someone.

"Superboy hold him" Batman commanded and Stray felt strong hands hold his arms and pinned them behind.

'Shit, how do I get out…Shit I can't believe I'm thinking of that…can it work?…one way to find out' Stray thought and turn his head to look at Superboy. Hesitating a little Stray locked eyes with Superby and lean in catching his holder into a kiss. He felt Superboy tense and let of his pinned hands go. Stray end the kiss to his disappointment and brought his face to Superboy's ear.

"Not bad, Superboy. Love to stay but this stray cat has a mother to get to. See you around and by the way, the name is Stray"

Stray whispers and flips over Superboy. He landed and dive out of the window, disappearing into the darkness.

"That person is so related to Catwoman…umm Superboy are you okay?" Kid Flash asked as he zoomed next to the clone who was still shocked.

"He said his name is Stray" Superboy said after his shock and looked at the Dark Knight.

"I don't blame you Superboy. Those attacks get the better of anyone" Batman said and started to leave.

"Yeah, Catwoman does it to him every time" Kid Flash said as everyone started to leave. Superboy brought his hand to his lips and touch it. He still felt a tingle on his lips and wished to kiss the boy again.

"…Superboy?" M'gann voice brought him back, and he just nodded at the Martian and started to follow everyone back to base.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did that!" Tim yelled once in the Cando as he threw his mask to the couch and buried his face in his hands. Selina poked her head from the kitchen in concern and made her way to him.<p>

"Tim what's wrong?"

"I'm becoming like you! Your such a bad influence…Sorry is because I got caught by the Young Justice. Well, Superboy took a hold of me and the only way to get out I straight up and kiss him. Just like you kiss Batman" Tim said in one breath, and his face turned bright red.

"Awww does my little Timmy have a crush on the clone?" Selina mock at him but held him into a tight hug.

"I don't care who you like Tim but be careful because sometimes it's not worth it, and you'll just get hurt"

"I know mum" Tim said and couldn't help and think back at the lonely painful eyes.

**Review? **

**Sorry if there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Stray and a Clone

**Author**: Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s):**

_KonXTim_ (Present) _ConnerXM'gann_ (later, giving you guys a heads up)_ KonXTim_(again in the future)

_JasonXTim_(could happen in the middle)

_ StephanieXCassandra_  
>or<br>_StephanieXKlarionXCassandra _

_Kory_(Starfire, yes she's going to be in the story)_XDickXJason_(maybe)

_KoryXDick_

_Ace_(OC)_XKaldur_

What other parings?

Summary: Catwoman took in Tim Drake as a son and she became his mentor. Tim took the name of Stray and caught the clone's attention on his first diamond raid.

**ART:**Just go to Silverxstarxdragon(dot)deviantart(dot)com

I drew:

**Catwoman and Stray**-a drawing that is both in their costume

**Strays's and best friends**- has Cass, Steph, Tim, Jason, Kory in costumes

**Friends**-has Cass, Steph, Tim, Jason, Kory, and Ace in a hug normal cloths

**Love of Two or Three-**This is a drawing of the couples Steph, Klarion, and Cass, then Kory, Dick(fail to draw him in YJ style) , and Jason, and Conner (fail to) Tim kissing

**Black Ace**- is Ace bio she will come out in about two more chapters with Kory

**Note:**This story is inspired by a drawing from dauntingfire from deviant art, where she drew Selina Kyle's sidekick and the drawing was awesome that I had to write this lol.

There is still Dick as Robin but I'm going to make him 15 instead of 13,  
>there is also<br>Jason Todd, Red Hood(17 yrs),  
>Stephanie Brown Spoiler (16 yrs).<br>Cassandra Cain Black Cat (since I can't make her bat lol)(16 yrs)  
>Tim Drake Stray (16 yrs)<br>Kory Starfire(15 yrs)  
>Ace Black Ace(16 yrs)<br>Helena Wayne Huntress (but she won't become Huntress until she is 16 years old in the 5 year skip) (11 yrs)  
>I'm going to sneak Damian Wayne but he won't come out until the 5 year skip<p>

I wanted to put Beast boy from the Teen Titans but idk now since he came out in the 5 year split…..he was going to be pair with Raven….What do you think about having 2 Beast Boys? Expect the Teen Titans will just be called Beast?

Thank you so much for Beta, Reina Grayson :D

**Chapter 2**: Falling Hard for a Clone

It's been weeks since Tim last encounter Superboy, and he couldn't help becoming somewhat depress. He even went as far to hack into the Young Justice system, which was surprising easy to him, and the entire file containing information on Superboy.

'Damn…I'm such a stalker…' Tim thought as his face burned red in embarrassment.

"Why so red, nerd?" a voice said behind him, and Tim couldn't help but slam his head on top of the table he was in front.

"Tell me again Jason, why are we friends?" Tim said as he lifted his head to see the teen named Jason sitting across from him. He then moves his hand and starts to rub on his forehead because he hit the table too hard, and it hurt.

"That hurts Timmy, real deep like a knife lodge in my heart. I thought you loved me." Jason said and Tim watches his best friend clench his heart, dramatically.

"Depend if you aren't here to make me buy your drugs" Tim said, crossing his arms and giving a the delinquent fierce stare. He would never understand how both became friends, wait scratch that, how they become BEST friends. Tim also didn't understand how Jason always snuck into Gotham Academy to see him but never gets caught. He wasn't even wearing a uniform to begin with.

"Nope, I don't sell it to children but hey, can't a guy sneak into a private school full of rich kids and probably get arrested for breaking and entering, just to see how his best friend is doing? I heard you got perfect scores again" Jason said to him with a smirk.

"Stephanie?"

"Yup, I still don't understand why you have so many delinquent friends you have"

"Cause my mother is a thief"

"Ahhh, true"

"And somehow I got stuck with you as a best friend"

"Hey! You love me!"

"Got a plant obsessive Godmother"

"She's hot you know that right?"

"Godmother's girlfriend is a craze clown that has an adopted daughter with the Joker and is also my God sister but try to avoid the Joker at all cost"

"Wow, never knew the part Harley is dating Ivy"

"Then th-"

"Okay I get it and let's leave it at that. So, why were you red a few minutes ago? Have a crush Timmy, boy?" Jason asked, cutting off his rant of connection in Gotham.

There was no point in keeping it from Jason because Tim knew he would find it one way or another. So it's much easier to just be straight forward to the young drug dealer friend.

"Yeah, I ran into trouble with the Young Justice in my first raid with mum" Tim started and noticed he got Jason's attention, which sometimes is near impossible or maybe because they are best friends. Now that he thinks about it, Jason was always over protective of him even when he wasn't Red Hood.

"To get to away from them, I sort of did what mum always does to get away from Batman and k-"

"You didn't kiss the boy wonder, did you? You did, didn't you? Arghhh you need to stop Tim, don't be like your mum. Bat people always break your heart andlLook what it got your mum got, a broken heart and an eleven year-old daughter whom the big bat doesn't know about. T-"

"I didn't kiss the boy wonder, Jason. So calm down will you. The person I kiss is Superboy, and I started to like him" Tim said fast trying to cut Jason's rant. Jason was really over protective of him, or just it could be Jason had a crush on Robin and slash out of somewhat jealously.

"Hahaha, I'm going to tell Steph and Cass about this!" Jason yelled causing Tim to look around to see if they caught anyone's attention. Tim sighed and concluded that Jason had a crush on the boy wonder.

"Whatever, tell them" Tim said and buried his face with his hands trying to become invisible to the world, from Jason at least.

"What are you going to do today, Tim? I need to raid a drug dealer at Happy Harbor and teach him that in Gotham, you don't deal without consulting with the Red Hood" Jason said with an evil smirk which Tim was used to.

"Plus, I heard this guy has smuggled a rare Jade Cat Statue with an Emerald on the center on its chest. Are you in for it, Stray?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you got control of one-fourth of Gotham drug trade at such a young age. Won't Black Mask be looking for you?" Tim asks even though he was interested in getting the Jade Cat Statue for Selina as an early mother's day present…even though it was September.

"Let's just say, I know the basics to controlling the drugs and the dealers. Are you up for the challenge? I need someone to trust if thing went bad."

"You don't trust your own henchmen?"

"Nope, that is how all great drug dealers fall. The idiots put too much faith in their lower subordinates and get their back stab when they least expected"

"You know this be-"

"live it was the back stabber""

"Fine but I'm not killing anyone, Jason"

"Yeah, I know, well see ya tonight. Oh, before I forget, Steph and Cass asked me to tell you; quote: 'Tim you better visit me, miss you' unquote" Jason said and Tim smiled at his friend's message.

"Yeah I will and see you tonight, Jason"

* * *

><p>Stray wanted to laugh at the scene of Red Hood scaring the shit of men that was twice his age but couldn't. He accepted his friend's cruel way of torturing and killing criminals. Stray knew he couldn't stop it, even if he argued with Red Hood how it was wrong. It wasn't his place. When they first met was pure accidental, Jason got injured and ended by Tim's window. Tim being all nice and a saint helped Jason get back on his feet and in full health. Before they both knew, they fell in step of becoming best friends. Both accepted each other flaws that were in their lives.<p>

"Stray, I got something for you" Red Hood yelled and cut Stray's train of thought. The 16 year old turned his head to look at the 17-year old teen with a red helmet. Flipping down from his hiding place, Stray landed next to his friend and gently retrieved the cat statue from Red Hood's out stretched hand. Looking over the Jade cat for a few more seconds Stray finally put it inside his pouch, which was tied to his side.

"Thank you Red Hood for the payment of this priceless Jade Statue. Is there anything else?" Stray said and mentally slap himself because he sounded like Catwoman when she talked to Batman.

"Is that and invitation?" Red Hood asked making Stray turn red and the rest of his henchmen gasp at him in surprise.

"Red Hood!" Stray shirk in embarrassment that his best friend was hitting on him. Stray's eyes widen when he caught a beat up Happy Harbor drug dealer point a gun at Red Hood's back.

He tackled Red Hood out of the way as the gun was fired. Stray grunted as the bullet which was meant for his friend gazed his own shoulder, enough to leave a deep bloody cut.

Once both hit the floor of the cargo bay, bullets flew everywhere causing Stray to freeze in place. His vision shifted to a room he wanted to forget since it was stained. It then changed to a lower angle from someone looking out of bed and could only see about four pairs of legs. Shouting started to fill Tim's head and followed by gun shot after shot. Tim wanted to get out, but he couldn't he was stuck there to relieve the nightmare he wanted abolished. He wanted to leave, he w-someone was calling him. Was it his parents but he heard only 'Stray'. That isn't him name but why was it calling for him.

"Stray! Stray! Damn it Tim! Snap out of it" Tim finally heard Jason's yell as he was lying underneath his friend.

"J-Jason?"

"Thank the gods of any religion! Damn it Tim you have to leave this situation is too dangerous" Jason told him and before Tim could argue back, Jason pushed him into a man hole. Tim recovers but wasn't fast enough because as he turns he watches Jason lock the bars of the man hole.

"Jason! You can't do this! You need me there so I can watch your back!" Tim yelled as he tried to open the bars in order to get in and help his friends, but the bars refuse to budge.

"I'll let you wash my back when I get home, I'll go to your house." Jason replied at him and Tim watched him turn his back.

"That's not funny Jason! Let me in t-"

"No! Tim you will get out of here and head back to Gotham. Call Cass to pick you up, but you will leave this to me" Jason growled at him in anger causing Tim to back away.

"Fine, but promise me you'll return with everything intact" Tim said and gave Jason, 'you better come back safe, or else those guys your fighting is the least of your problem' look.

"What? You know I can survive anything. Now, go and I'll meet you later at your house." Jason told him and with that both teens took their separate ways.

Tim followed the tunnel while Jason heads it into the hail of bullet.

Stray ran down the tunnel for what felt like an eternity for him and grunted in frustration when he came across a split tunnel. Making his mind up, Stray took the left and crawled into the short height tunnel of darkness.

"Finally, light" whisper Stray and tried to open the vent but instead fell through it. He hit the floor with a loud thump causing him to yelp in pain.

"Shit, oww… When I get return home note to self to beat up Jason" mumble Stray as he rubs his back, which broke his fall.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked making Stray freeze in place. Turning slowly, Stray came into view of the face of the owners voice.

"Umm…What are you doing in this abandon wea- oh shit. I'm inside a place that I'm not supposed to be, right?" Stray said and laugh nervously as he faced Superboy. Looking around Tim concluded he somehow took a tunnel which connected to the Young Justice head quarters' base. Stray took notice that Superboy was not wearing a shirt and was carrying a water bottle and towel.

'Wow he was training hmmm…No Tim, concentrate on trying to get out' Stray thought trying to get the perverted thoughts out of his head. He blames Jason and Stephanie for their corruption of thinking about things he never would have paid attention. Yup, it was their fault. He started to have a crush on Superboy because of his looks.

"Yes you are" Superboy said to him but what surprised Stray was the boy of steel did no attempt to cuff him.

"Can you be kind and show me the exit?" Stray asks in hope that Superboy would let him go, but he knew it was a slim chance of happing.

"Why did you kiss me?" Once those words left Superboy's lips Stray froze in shock and just stared at the boy of steel.

"T-to get out and escape before Batman could put me in jail" Stray answered and laughed nervously. Stray watched Superboy walk to him, but Stray did no attempts to escape. Stray found about five exits if Superboy decided to take him to the Justice League.

"What about before that? When we laid at the bottom of the stairs?" Superboy said and Stray just let his face turn red because they were close to each other. Stray took a deep breath and threw all logic about the consequences about what he was going to tell Superboy.

"Fine you want to know something. I think I really, really like you, but I don't know for sure, Superboy. I just met you and only saw you once, but it's like people say 'Love at first sight'. I can't stop thinking about you, and it scares me because of these feeling for you. However, I know you don't feel the same way. It's like a repetition of what Catwoman does with Batman. They dance around before you know it; he leaves her for someone else like you'll leave…not saying we will be together. Face it; you're a hero while I'm just a common thief. Then if you want to take me to Batm-" Stray ramble but was silence by a pair of lips locking into his. At first, Stray tense in panic but took a breath through his nose and relax into the kiss. He brought his arms around Superboy's neck and brought each other closer and deepen the kiss.

"You. Know we shouldn't. Be doing. This." Stray whisper between they're heated kiss and felt Superboy remove his lips started a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his neck, where skin met the leather.

"You're hurt." Stray heard Superboy whisper against his neck. Stray couldn't help and shiver as Superboy gently touched his shoulder wound.

"You know Batman is going to find about this Supe-"

"Conner, my name is Conner Kent" Sup-Conner told him and Stray was speechless about the declaration. Stray knew he shouldn't speak his name to any. Catwman told him never give your real name unless is life-and-death situation, but his voice wouldn't listen.

"Tim, my name is Tim" whisper Tim back and let his right hand slip into one of his pouches and grab a device.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this Conner. I would like to meet you at Gotham mall tomorrow at three o'clock by the food court. See you then." Tim said and gave Conner a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wh-Arrrghhh" Conner grunted as Tim's heart broke that he had to shock Conner into unconsciousness. Tim Gently lower Conner to the ground and gave him one last kiss.

Stray stealthily made his way into the briefing/teleporter room and quickly started to hack the computer to let him pass the teleporter to Gotham and erase all security footage for Conner's safety. Tim turns it on and wasted no time going through it and came into view of Gotham dark night sky.

* * *

><p>-Knock-knock-tap- was the sound in which woke Tim up from his force sleep. Getting out of bed, Tim made his way to the window and opened it knowing it was Jason.<p>

"Jason, are you okay?" Tim whisper in relief he didn't see a bullet wound and didn't look like he was bleeding. He watched Jason limp into his room and then flop onto the bed.

"Yeah those fuckers got what they deserve" Jason said to him and Tim sighed at his friend and went to see if he really wasn't injured. Tim sat on the bed and started to help Jason remove his jacket making sure to look for any holes with blood. Jason then threw the pants he was wearing at his face, and Tim just blushed at an almost half-naked best friend in his bed.

"This means you're staying…" Tim said as he dumps Jason bloodied cloth into a laundry basket and turn to see Jason in the cover of his bed.

"Yup, how did you get here any ways?"" Jason asked causing Tim to stop his track as he was making his way to the bed.

"That tunnel you told me to follow; it lead me into the Young Justice base" Tim said and laid his on Jason's stomach ignoring his grunt of pain. He then felt Jason's hands comb his hair, and Tim started to close his eyes and relax.

"It seems you escaped intact because you are home, Tim" Jason said and Tim felt him shift to make room for him and then Tim cuddle next to the older teen.

"Superboy kissed me and I return it, but I had to shock him because if I didn't Batman or any other Justice League member would integrate him and won't trust him again."

"Your falling for him hard aren't you, Tim." Jason said instead of a question, and Tim only nodded against Jason's chest.

"Here I thought I finally had you, but this hero comes and sweeps you up without even knowing. That hurts but if Tim's happy, I'm happy too." Jason said and held Tim around the waist to his chest. Tim then felt Jason buried his face against his hair.

"So, are you going to work this out with the clone?"

I doubt Superman will let his 'son' date a thief with so much bad influence."

"The only bad influence is you, Jason."

"What about Steph and Cass?"

"…they are not necessarily bad influences."

"Haha Steph's father is an arm's dealer of illegal weapons coming into Gotham, and Cass is a hired body guard trained in all the arts of assassin, killing, and deception."

"Shut up, do you mind coming to the mall tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I asked Superboy to meet me there and yeah …" Tim started and begun to blush deep red then scolds made it to his face when he heard Jason's laugh.

"Sure Timmy, I'll even call Steph and Cass to come and meet your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be! Anyways Tim, I need to heal." Jason said and with that both teens drifted to sleep.

**Review?... **

**THANK YOU AGAIN REINA GRAYSON BETA THE STORY :D**


	3. AN: Sorry and Drawings

**SeekersTF4:** I want to apologize for not update this story (plus all the other ones) I am sorry! And the guilt of not updating is eating up alive!

WHY can't I write the next chapter?! I have an idea how it going but I can't seem to make it longer...Arghhh Soo I Drew more pictures of about my story to make it up to you guys

I'm sooooooo sooorrrrryyyyyy the writers block is consuming me D:

So hopefully you guys forgive me D:

Go to my profile all the drawings are there and  
>hopefully I update fast so I will keep drawing<p>

These are the drawing in my profile which I drew them all for you guys

**Group** (Stray, Red Hood, Starfire, Black Cat, Spoiler)

** Group** (Tim, Cass, Steph, Jason, Kory, and Ace)

** Cover** (Stray and Catwoman)

** Parings** (StephanieXKlarionXCassandra KonXTim KoryXDickXJason)

** Characters **(Raven, Helena Wayne, Damian Wayne, Mas y Menos, Jason, Kory, and Dick)

** Bat Boys** (Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian)

** Character** (Black Bat, Spoiler, Red Lynx)

**Scene:** (A Stray and a Clone: Red Hood, Stray, Starfire, Ace, Joker, Ivy, Batman)

**Wayne Family **(Selina, Helena, Damian)

Sorrrrrry _ I'm such a failure because I take forever to update siiiigghhhhh


End file.
